Locations: Toronto-Canada
Lost Girl is filmed in and around the city of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Canada has ten provinces and three territories.Canadian provinces and territories Located in east-central Canada, Ontario is the nation's most populous province. Canada's capital city, Ottawa, is located in Ontario. Toronto is the most populous city in Canada.Toronto Prodigy Pictures Inc., the show's production company, is headquartered in Toronto. Though it is never expressly stated that Lost Girl takes place in Toronto (or Canada), there are landmarks and locations within and outside the city seen in its episodes, and in plots references are made about where its story takes place: * The CN Tower, a Toronto landmark, is briefly visible in some episodes.CN Tower * Street names used in the show exist in Toronto. * Dyson and Hale work out of the 39th Division – the Toronto Police Service uses numbered divisions,Toronto Command and Divisional Boundaries unlike most cities which use a precinct system. * The slogan on the license plate of Bo's yellow Camaro reads "Keep it Beautiful" – a vehicle plate slogan of the province of Ontario.Ontario vehicle registration plates * In It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World, the exterior walkway and interior of The Ash's compound are a corridor and hall of Knox College in Toronto.Knox College * In It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World, the Glass Factory building is the Essroc Toronto Terminal cement silo (Essroc Canada Inc) on Cherry Street in the industrial area of Toronto Harbour in Toronto. * At the end of It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World, Bo and Kenzi walk past a restaurant with the name "Epicure" on a glass door. The restaurant is the Epicure Cafe & Grill on Queen Street West in Toronto. * In Where There's a Will, There's a Fae, the exterior of the pawnbroker shop Bo stands in front of while talking on the cellphone is G.W. Thompson Jeweller & Pawnbroker on King Street East in Hamilton, Ontario. The name is partially visible on its awning. * In Oh Kappa, My Kappa, the exterior of the 39th Division building is the Hamilton GO Centre on Hunter Street East in Hamilton, Ontario. The "Hamilton GO Centre" name on the marquee is visible. The Centre is a transit train and bus station.Hamilton GO Centre * In Oh Kappa, My Kappa, the campus of "Locksley College" is the University of St. Michael's College of the University of Toronto in Toronto. The scene where Dean Peretti gives her reconstruction campaign speech is in front of the entrance of Brennan Hall.St. Michael's College * In Dead Lucky, the exterior of Mayer's restaurant is Sea-Hi Famous Chinese Food restaurant in the North York area of Toronto. * In Food for Thought, the cityscape shot that appears after the Bo and Lauren scene at The Dal features a prominent sand-color building that is the Light Fae headquarters containing its medical facilities. This edifice is the Pigott Building in Hamilton, Ontario.Pigott Building * In Vexed, the bar scenes at The Dal Riata were filmed in the upstairs section of the Sláinte Irish Pub on Bowen Street in Hamilton, Ontario. The set design of The Dal was inspired by the venue. * In Vexed, the interior of The Ash's compound where Bo has a meeting with him is the entrance hall of Knox College of the University of Toronto. * In Vexed, Kenzi makes the reference about Lou Ann being on death row on the "other side of the border". * In Fae Day, the mansion with stone terrace and formal garden where Patrick Kavanaugh resides is Graydon Hall Manor in the North York area of Toronto. * In The Mourning After, the street sign on the corner of the building where Allison lives says GILEAD PL. This location is at Eastern Avenue in the Corktown neighbourhood of Toronto. * In Faetal Justice, the interior of Carpe Noctem is The Opera House on Queen Street East in Toronto.The Opera House * In Fae Gone Wild, the interior of the strip club is the Luxy Nightclub in the city of Vaughan, outside of Toronto – if you look closely at the rear glass walls they have the name "Luxy" on them. * In Faes Wide Shut, Inari (Kenzi's doppelgänger) tells Bo that they should go to the "casino at Niagara". There are casino resorts in Niagara Falls and the city is approximately an hour-and-a-half from Toronto. * In The Ceremony, Kenzi says to Bo "Who's gonna pay the hydro bill? What even is hydro?" Toronto Hydro (Toronto Hydro-Electric System) is the local distributor of electric power in the City of Toronto.Toronto Hydro Canada is one of the few countries that generates most of its electricity from hydroelectricity (electricity generated by hydropower). Calling the electricity bill the "hydro bill" is a Canadianism.Glossary of Canadian English * In Origin, Bo says in reaction to hearing the word "handfasting" that she'd "been there, done that; with a Loki in a cheesy Niagara hotel". * In Here Comes the Night, Heratio (as faux-Kevin Brown) told Dyson that he "woke up on the side of Highway 6". Formally called King's Highway 6, the highway runs between Port Dover and Espanola in the province of Ontario, Canada, with the city of Hamilton in its route.Ontario Highway 6 The pilot for Lost Girl (Vexed) was shot in Hamilton, and its environs have been used for location shooting by the series. The distance between Toronto and Hamilton is approximately 60 km (37 miles). References Category:Development and Production Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Locations